Snowbarry
Snowbarry is the het ship between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow on the CW series The Flash. Canon Team Flash Barry Allen is struck by lightning after the Particle Accelerator explosion, turning him into a metahuman and the infamous hero "The Flash". After his situation becomes critical and Barry is put in a coma, he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs where he was under the care of Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne). Caitlin and Barry properly meet when Barry awakes from his coma and the team explain what happened. Barry starts doing tests under the guidance of Dr. Wells, and he and Caitlin quickly develop a deep understanding, first through their mutual experiences of loss; Barry losing his mother and Caitlin losing her fiancé, Ronnie Raymond. Caitlin is very cautious and quickly shows how much she cares for Barry, berating him for taking too many risks, while Barry in turn tries to assure her that he's okay, glad that she cares about his safety. Friendship In the high stakes profession of saving lives the Flash dives into, Caitlin helps save his life multiple times, as he does hers in dangerous situations fighting metas. When faced with the meta Blackout, Barry loses his speed as Blackout siphons it off of him. Barry tells Caitlin how much he loves being the Flash and she tells him that with or without his speed, he's still him. When Barry asks Caitlin to shock him to jumpstart his speed, he asks her what she believes. She later tells him that she believes in him and that he was chosen to be gifted his powers and that he should believe, too, at a time when Barry needs reassurance of who he is and whether he is complete without his speed. When Blackout enters S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin and Barry hide together, holding hands for the first time. Heatwave and Captain Cold later abduct Caitlin to lure the Flash, Barry is horrified and will do anything to get Caitlin back safe, while Caitlin in turn wishes to keep Barry safe, telling him not to come for her. When threatened by the villains, Caitlin tells them to do whatever they want to her as long as they leave Barry alone. Barry is very visibly worried and angered by Caitlin being kidnapped. Once returned safely, Caitlin and Cisco are faced with their former colleague, Hartley Rathaway, wreaking havoc and once they capture him he is horrible to Caitlin about Ronnie's "death", at which point Barry tells him to shut up. When spending some time together, Caitlin and Barry realise they're both pining for people they can't be with and Caitlin suggests that the two go out and have fun. The night ends in drunken (on Caitlin's part) karaoke and Barry making sure Caitlin gets home safely. She asks him to stay with her until he falls asleep and Barry obliges. After defeating Peek-A-Boo, Caitlin tells Barry she's ready to move on and gives off the vibe that she is hinting to Barry. Just as this happens, Ronnie returns to their lives for real and after the Team successfully separate Stein and Ronnie, Caitlin and Ronnie are back together. When the military attempts to abduct Firestorm, Ronnie realises that leaving town with Stein to figure out their combined powers is his new path, and that he and Caitlin can't go back to where they left off. After Barry accidentally alters the timeline by a day, and acts according to the day that never was, Caitlin helps mend his ailing relationships with Eddie and Iris, by explaining to them that Barry suffers from "lightning psychosis" and they share a great moment. In many ways, their larger-than-life experiences as a superhero crime-fighting team makes their bond tighter and close knit as there are things they can only share with each other. "Wells" Via Joe and Cisco's diligent research, Barry soon learns that Harrison Wells isn't who he says he is and it creates a conflict with Caitlin, who is not on board with investigating Wells or believing the claims Cisco, Joe, Eddie and Barry make. After she tries to go and talk to Wells herself, she and Barry fight and Caitlin finally confides in him that Wells was there for her when she lost Ronnie and her career. Barry comforts her, saying that he knows it's hard but that what they do as a team is still worthwhile. Fanon Snowbarry is a popular ship in the fandom. Along with Westallen and Barricity, Snowbarry is one of the most popular involving Barry Allen. Since the beginning of the series, Snowbarry has gained an increasing fan appreciation and Snowbarry fans also started referring to Caitlin Snow actor, Danielle Panabaker, as the Captain of Snowbarry due to her positive comments about the relationship and how she found chemistry between the two interesting. It is also common for the fans of this pairing to rival Westallen's fans or be compared to Olicity from Arrow. Another so-titled Captain of Snowbarry is Harry Wells, the Earth-2 Harrison Wells, who is insinuated as always cheering on the couple through his actions.https://youtu.be/gCHI0hRwEYo?t=2m58s Quotes Fandom AO3 : FANFICTION :FlashFrost :Caitlin x Barry :snowbarry FORUMS :Snowbarry TUMBLR : : WIKIS : YT :SkyFullOfStars :ReactOutLoud Photos :Snowbarry/Gallery Videos Barry+caitlin; and the world was gone Barry & caitlin frozen love Barry & Caitlin Your Barry, Your 'Cait Barry & Caitlin War Of Hearts (+3x20) Snowbarry Where's My Love Snowbarry Say Something (+3x07) Barry + caitlin I found love when I wasn't supposed to be. Snowbarry hypnotic barry and caitlin OTP ► Barry and Caitlin Tell her you love her Barry & caitlin yours Barry caitlin in αnσтнєя ℓiƒє 1x23 Barry and caitlin every touch Summer nights barry&caitlin. Barry & caitlin "you're not gonna be sad anymore" The Flash HUMOR EDITION Snowbarry CRACK! Notes and references Category:Snowbarry